The invention relates to a process for preparing phosphonic acid monomers.
Polymers containing phosphorus acid groups are useful in many applications including coatings and adhesives. The phosphorus acid groups provide improved adhesion of the polymer to metal substrates, form crosslinks in the presence of divalent metal ions, and promote adsorption of the polymer to pigment particles, such as titanium dioxide, to form composite particles. However, such monomers generally contain many undesirable impurities and/or by-products.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,710,161 discloses a phosphorous acid-containing monomer composition that is substantially free of certain phosphorus acid compounds. However, the monomer must be treated prior to use in order to remove the unwanted phosphorus acid compounds, and only then can it be polymerized with a comonomer to produce a polymer that can be used to prepare coatings.
It would be desirable to have a simple, direct process for the preparation of phosphonic acid monomers.